bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloon
"Browns, Leads, Whites. Don't you hate pesky lead bloons?" ''- Level 44 on Bloons Tower Defense 4 '' "If you were a bloon, wouldn't you rather get popped instead of slowly leaking and withering to an undignified husk? I guess we'll never know since they can't speak." - Level 70 on Bloons Tower Defense 5 Bloons are recurring enemies in the Bloons Games. In Bloons and its sequels, normal Bloons will pop with one hit no matter what color. In the Bloons Tower Defense Games, Bloons come in different layers, taking multiple hits to pop them. Bloons Tower Defense The Bloons Tower Defense series introduces Bloons in a different way to pop them. Unlike Bloons in previous Bloons games, different colors of bloons contain different layers of bloons. For example, a Red Bloon takes one hit to pop, but a Blue Bloon contains a red Bloon, meaning it would take two hits to pop. A Green Bloon contains a Blue Bloon which contains a Red Bloon, so it would take three hits to pop, etc. Bloon Layers Below are the different layers of Bloons in the Bloons Tower Defense. Red Bloons Red Bloon Takes one hit to pop. Blue Bloons Blue Bloon Takes 2 hits to pop, contains 1 Red Bloon. Green Bloons Green Bloon Takes 3 hits to pop, contains 1 Blue Bloon. Yellow Bloons Yellow Bloon Takes 4 hits to pop, contains 1 Green Bloon. Pink Bloons Pink Bloon Takes 5 hits to pop, contains 1 Yellow Bloon. 2 Pink Bloons Will Take 1 Black Bloon & White Bloon. Regrowth Bloons Regrowth Bloon ' Regenerating bloons first appear in BTD5 after you see pink bloons. any type of bloon can be regenerating. Black Bloons 'Black Bloon Takes 11 hits to pop, contains 2 Pink Bloons. Black Bloons are Immune to bombs. White Bloons White Bloon Takes 11 hits to pop, contains 2 Pink Bloons. White Bloons are Immune to freezing. Camo Bloons Camo Bloon Takes 11 hits to pop, contains 2 Pink Bloons. Most towers need an upgrade to detect them; some upgrades allow nearby towers to detect them. Not on BTD 5 (replaced by bloon speciality). Zebra Bloons Zebra Bloon Takes 23 hits to pop, contains 1 Black and 1 White Bloon. Zebra Bloons are immune to bombs and freezing. Lead Bloons Lead Bloon Takes 23 hits to pop, contains 2 Black Bloons. Lead Bloons are immune to anything sharp. (Darts, blades, etc.) Also they are immune to the Super Monkey's''' Laser Vision.' Unlike other Bloons, Lead Bloons are too heavy to be picked up by Tempest Tornadoes or Whirlwinds. Rainbow Bloons 'Rainbow Bloon' Takes 47 hits to pop, contains 2 Zebra Bloons. In ''Bloons Tower Defense 3 , it contains 2 Black Bloons & 2 White Bloons. Ceramic Bloons Ceramic Bloon Takes 104 hits to pop, contains 2 Rainbow Bloons. Takes 10 hits to break through the ceramic surface and reveal 2 Rainbow Bloons. Although it can be hit by Glue Gunners, it will not be slowed down by it. Massive Ornary Air Blimp Massive Ornery Air Blimp (M.O.A.B.) Takes 616 hits to pop. After 200 hits, it cracks open to reveal 4 ceramic Bloons. Note- M.O.A.B. appears different in other BTD games such as BTD4. Speed:3bps (BlocksPerSecond) Brutal Floating Behemoth Brutal Floating Behemoth (B.F.B.) Takes 3,164 hits to pop. After 700 hits, it cracks open to reveal 4 M.O.A.Bs. Note- B.F.B. appears different in other BTD games, such as BTD4. Speed:1bps #'It was a red blimp.' #'It has a no dart monkey symbol on it.' Zeppelin Of Mighty Gargantuaness Zeppelin Of Mighty Gargantuaness (Z.O.M.G.) The Z.O.M.G.is a new bloon type that appears in the latest Bloons Tower Defense game, Bloons Tower Defense 5. It is a Black blimp with what looks like a skull on top. The Z.O.M.G. is the new strongest bloon in Bloons TD history, appearing on Round 85 (the final round on Hard Difficulty) for the first time. The Z.O.M.G. contains 4 B.F.Bs (each of which produce 4 M.O.A.Bs), and has an extremely high amount of hitpoints. It has an RBE of 16,656. After 4,000 hits, it cracks open to reveal 4 B.F.Bs. # 30 ZOMGs Takes Down 40 Sungod Temples. #'1 ZOMG '''Takes down '''3 Sun Temples.' #'10 ZOMGs' Takes down 10 Sun Temples. *'Speed:1/2bps' Trivia Starting in BTD5, any bloon can be regenerating or camo. Category:Bloon Types Category:Bloons Category:Bloons Games